


Crossing-Over: Season 1 (Konosuba Arc)

by InternalCool



Category: Original Work, この素晴らしい世界に祝福を! | KonoSuba: God's Blessing on this Wonderful World! - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-06-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 23:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10559150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InternalCool/pseuds/InternalCool
Summary: Ant is just your regular 10-year old middle-schooler on his way to an amusement park in the year 2022. However, World War III breaks out, making the next 5 years a pain in the neck for Ant. Determined to find any means to escape his now corrupted world, Ant finds a secret lab with the means to put an end to everything. Little does (Now 15 years old) Ant know that this is just the beginning of his adventure. Also, don't worry about a major character death yet, saving this one for when the story really gets good.(Chapter 3 Begins The Konosuba Arc/Saga)





	1. Prologue Part 1 (Chapter 1)

**Author's Note:**

> BTW if you're wondering, this story will be posted earlier on FanFiction, as that's where this story originally started. It will be posted days later on this one.

From the People Currently Unknown: I.D.K; 

Comes A Totally Non-Generic Story (Soon to be Light-Novel) 

          **_Crossing-Over_** ** _: Prologue Part 1_**  (Chapter 1)

-CRASH- -BOOM- -KA-THUD- 

Those were the sounds that my other 4 teammates heard as I was getting the crap beaten out of by my mind-controlled sister. 

Now, you must be confused, so let me explain what's going on. 

               ***5 years Earlier***  

"Hey, are you awake? Come on, wake up..... WAKE UP!!!!!" 

The clock read 10 AM, which meant I had overslept in my older sister's opinion/ 

"OK, OK, I'm AWAKE NOW!!! Geez Carmen...." 

Seriously, she can be annoying at times, even if I am two years younger than her. 

"Come on Ant, we have a big day ahead of us. Mom and dad said they were taking us to KiddieLand!!!!"(<\--- To prevent Copyright ;D) 

I feel like I should be the one getting more excited about this trip. 

"Alright fine, I'll hurry up, be downstairs in 5." 

"K then." 

So, I got ready and headed down to the kitchen. 

_'Tensions between the US and Russia Are Getting More Intense, Leading Us to Believe That We Will....'_  

"You packed up everything you need right??? Sunscreen, sunglasses, swimsuits-" 

"Yeah mom, we got it all ready to go." 

Our mom always tried to be as close with us as possible, being overprotective as it is. So, right after breakfast we headed out. 

"Are you sure we should go Frank???? I mean, we could put our entire family at risk. You heard the terrorist threats all throughout the news right?? And what about-" 

"It'll be fine, let's just have some fun together as a family." 

~~~~~ 

"What's taking mom and dad so long?" 

"You know them Ant, they always take their time." 

"Yeah I guess so. I just have a bad feeling about all this." 

"What do you mean??? You mean the things they mentioned on TV? Those are probably just rumors to scare people, right?" 

"Yeah, you make a good point Carmen." 

"As always." She said with a smirk. 

"Alright kids, sorry for the wait, now LET'S GO!!" 

But still, I felt something suspicious about all this, like anything could go wrong... Well one way or not, I was right. 

"So mom, what rides are we going on when we get there? Maybe something like the Power Glove????" 

"Carmen you know how I feel about those types of rides. You could end up getting nauseous or even worse like.." 

I guess I kind of dozed off while they were still talking. Suddenly, I felt a punch on my shoulder. I jolted straight up. 

"Huh, what???" I saw Carmen and my mom, but we were on the side of the road for some reason hiding behind a bush. They were both... crying, why? 

"Shhhh, they'll hear you." Huh, who'll hear me? Why are my mom and sister in a state of panic? 

"What are you talking about?" 

"Look right in front of you, you dimwit of a brother." 

"Huh?"  

What I saw was beyond anything I could have expected. Next to the red pool of blood was my dad's dead body. Some people wearing masks had apparently stopped our car, but my dad distracted them. They were discussing something, but I could barely make out their words. 

"Just keep still, and keep quiet." My mother whispered. 

The men in the masks then looked our way, and pointed as if they knew we were there. They didn’t just run our way, they sprinted! Out of instinct, I made a run for it. 

"COME ON GUYS, RUN!!!!!!" 

"Alright, I'll be right behind you kids!"  

I didn’t realize it yet, but those would be the last words I would hear of my mother. Carmen and I had made it out safely to town, but we couldn’t believe what had just happened. A couple of days after the incident, we were picked up by one of our relatives who was very understanding of our current situation. 

"Why? WHY?????"  

My sister kept on uttering those words while sobbing into her arms. I knew that if I'd cry, should would be even more saddened. So, I brought myself to stand up and comfort her. 

"Listen, Carmen, we can get through this, alright?" 

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!? YOU SAW WHAT HAPPENED RIGHT SO HOW-" 

"Yes, I know, but we still have each other, and that's what matters. As long as we work together and accept what has happened, we can get through it." 

"Yeah, you're right.... Thanks for comforting me, now let's stop sitting around and do something. But promise me one thing." 

"Oh yeah? What is it?" 

"That even though you're younger than me, you'll continue to push forward and live just as I have." 

From that day forward, she was the most confident she could ever be. She fought in martial arts tournaments and I cheered her on... That is until we were separated. 

                     ***2** **Years Later***  

"What do you mean you're being moved to Japan to fight in the tournament?" 

"Listen little bro, it's exactly as it is, I'm sorry I couldn’t tell you sooner." 

"But you can't just go to Japan like this!" 

"LISTEN, Ant. All this time you've cheered me on, and I've finally achieved something. Why can't you be happy for me?" 

"I just can't stand the feeling of being left alone." 

Saying that for myself was a bit embarrassing, but relieving at the same time. 

I looked over at her, but she was in tears.  

"Carmen, I..." 

"Goodbye, Ant." 

And so Carmen left, and I haven't seen her since. I was only 12 with her being 14. However, something much worse was about to happen. 

*BOOM* An explosion could be heard outside, and then what sounded to be gunshots. My uncle Jimmy ran into my room and locked the door. 

"Huh? Uncle Jimmy, what's going o-" 

*Shhhhhhh* 

"Be quiet, Ant. They might hear us." 

"Who?" 

"The 'All-Seers,'they are a rebel group trying to bring down the government, but they seem like they are the cause for World War III." 

Thanks for filling in the plot a bit at least. 

-Thud- 

"Oh no, they're in! Ant, grab my gun." 

"What?" 

"JUST DO IT!!" ~heh~ 

They burst in through the door as Jimmy shot at them. However, one of them grabbed him and pulled him down. So, I grabbed one of the dead rebel's combat knives and stabbed the one attacking Jimmy. Sadly, it was too late. He had already lost too much blood. 

"Ant,j-just keep l-livin' on for me, okay?" 

Tears filled my eyes, I didn’t know what to do know, no one to comfort me, I was alone. Then I remembered the promise I had made 2 years ago.  

_Live just as you have, huh?_ I wondered to myself. 

I ran away, and about two months after that, World War III had begun. 

~~~~~~ 

I found an abandoned shack deep in the woods, and decided  

_Eh, convenient enough, might as well._  

So I made a decent home, went hunting, fishing, and cared for myself only. However, I felt empty inside. Day after day, I watched how the nearby cities were bombarded and laid to waste. I made myself throwing knives and practiced archery in my ridiculously long alone time. My accuracy improved drastically every week, but I was becoming a person without emotion. 

_When will this nightmare end?_  

                     ***3 years Later***  

Who'd have known three years would pass by so quickly in this shack? 

Anyways, my life would get a lot more interesting. Everything quieted down, so I decided to explore the ruins of the cities. NO one in sight. 

-Sigh- "Great, I guess it really is just me here." 

"Do you always talk to yourself?" 

I jumped back as soon as I heard that. I was about ready to throw my knife. 

"Put your knife down, I'm merely a citizen here." 

Apparently his name is Murray, yet he is a wiz at computers. He said he has been observing me though. (Creepy, if you ask me.) 

"So, basically, you hacked into the government servers?" 

"Precisely, and I feel like this information is necessary for you specifically." 

"And why me exactly?" 

"Because Ant, I've seen how you fight, especially with knives. This would be a great mission for you." 

"Okay, what is this, _Mission Impossible?_ Sorry, but no thanks." 

"Ant, wait, what if I told you that you could own weapons that could trump the latest known war technology." 

"Fine, I'll only agree if it sounds reasonable." 

"Ok, good. Listen, there is a lab in that direction –points south- that has been making special prototype weapons." 

"Ok, this sounds just a tad bit cliché, but how do I get in without getting caught and/or dying?" 

"Alright Ant, you just sneak in through the vents. That simple." 

This seems highly suspicious, but I have to keep going forward. I can't just die an expressionless loner. 

"Ok, I accept." 

                    -To be Continued 

*Note: This is my first story, so keep that in mind. Feel free to make comments on certain plot developments, and I might edit them. This is the most boring part of the story so far anyways. It will get more action-packed  and comedic later on. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 


	2. Prologue Part 2: Almost There... (Chapter 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ant now knows the location of the lab. However, he feels suspicious about this whole thing, considering he's the only one about to infiltrate the lab. Is this for real? Or is this just a trap?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read it first at the FanFiction website.

From The Author Still Unknown: I.D.K, comes the(Hopefully) Long Awaited Series:   

 **Crossing-Over Prologue Part 2: Almost There...**  

-SMACK- 

"OWWW, WHAT WAS THAT FOR?!?!?!?!?" 

I glanced over at the clock, which read 5:30 AM. Next to me was Murray, with a very excited expression on his face. Well today is the day where I infiltrate the prototype lab (or some anime cliché like that.) 

"Sorry Ant, but I've been waiting month for this day in which many secrets will be revealed... Or you just get killed, but either way you still get to experience something amazing." 

 _I wouldn’t call getting killed out of curiosity amazing...._ I thought to myself. 

I merely yawned, and after rubbing my eye, I lazily walked over to the bathroom to get ready. After putting on my half-gloves, dark grey jacket with texture, and dark brown cargo pants on, I headed over to the kitchen/dining room/surveillance room.  

"So, what's for breakfast today?" 

"Ramen." 

I should've known... That's all I've been eating for the past month, but I can't blame him for the world nearly ending to a third World War. But, the smell of this one is different. 

"This one smells different, does it have some type of extra spice on it or something?" 

"No, but listen Ant, I've been saving this one for a very special emergency, and it's finally here. So, I thought about cooking a special flavor of Ramen." 

I glanced over at the cup, and it read _'Special Limited SeaFood Edition Ramen w/Lime'_  

"Limited??? Does that mean that you've kept for a while?" 

"Yup. About 6 months ago, I conveniently found it in a bag around the forest, so I took it. But enough talk, let's dig in." 

Let me just say, even though it was still ramen, I still enjoyed eating  something not chicken or shrimp flavor. After breakfast, we headed out and just strolled around for a bit. After all, I might just die on this so called "mission." Murray just sighed as we passed by the abandoned shack that I used to live in. 

"And to think that I finally made a new friend. Now I might just not see him again." 

 _Did he just doubt me on making out of this m_ _ission_ _alive?_  

"Well, you're right about one thing." 

"Huh?" 

"You're right about me being your friend. Thanks for everything." 

"Yeah. N-no problem bud." 

It was about 4 PM. _Were we really out here for that long?_ The mission was to be carried out when they least expected it at around 6 PM. So, I trained like my life depended on it. Knife after knife I threw until it reached 5:50. _Perfect_ _Bullseye on all 12._  

"Hey, Murray." 

"Hmm??" 

"How about one last picture before I head off?" 

"Sure. But let's both do this one position. Okay, extend your left arm forward, then grab your left elbow with your right hand." 

Doing this felt like I was about to shoot someone with a laser of sorts. Ehhh, at least it felt cool. 

"Alright Murray, I'm off. Take care of the shack for me, ok?" 

"Alright, b-bud." He said in a shaky tone. 

As I left, I knew he was crying, but I couldn't focus on that. I, Ant, will do and succeed in this mission, whether I live or die.  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

    **_Time: 6:02 PM| Location: Project Zero Labs,_** ** _St. Louis_** ** _Missouri|Mission: Get P_** ** _rototype W_** ** _eapons and Go Through The Portal To Start Anew._**  

With my striped scarf (1/3 bright red, 1/3 dark blue, and 1/3 dark gray,) making a rhythmic sway as the wind blew across it, and my dark, textured dark gray jacket comforting me in this autumn wind, I gave myself some encouragement. 

"Okay, I can do this, I can do this...... Just take a deep breath, and GO!!" 

I quickly climbed a tree close to the outer vent, and using a sturdy-looking branch, I opened the vent and went in. 

 _According to these_ _blue_ _prints_ _Murray gave me, the prototype lab should up ahead. Okay well, no guards in sight, or even people for that matter._  

But, something kept bothering me. _This all just seems and feels like it's too easy, like it's just a trap._  

So, I hopped down and looked around the room for a bit. The room was a very pure, white color, untouched almost. I looked to see if any weapons concerned me. Hmmm, ' _Gun of Twin Lasers'_ no thank you.... There wasn't anything that really got me interested, until out of the corner of my eye, I saw it, my weapon of choice. 

"So, ' _Dual Infinite Throwing Knives,'_ huh?" 

However, there was something attached to it. A note? 

 _To the holder of this weapon, to activate it, you must put it in a sheath and then it'll be yours._  

Hmmmm..... What could that mean? _A sheath, huh?_ I admit that I spent five minutes trying to find its proper holder. Then I realized, _What if it just meant a place to hold it in, like my pocket. But won't it rip through my pocket? Well, I've got nothing left to lose anyways._  

I put it in my pocket, and to my astonishment the knives glowed a bright blue color they entered the front pockets of my cargo pants. Also, I tried to see if they did any real damage, so I threw it at the wall. Pierced right through it, but then it disappeared.  

WHAT?!?!?!?!?!? Where'd it go? WHERE IS IT?!?!!? I felt something on my pocket, it was the knife. It somehow reappeared back to my pocket without me noticing. 

"Well, I gotta admit, that's pretty cool. Ok, now let me just find my way out of here. Hmm, what's this?" 

There was a door that read, ' ** _Project Zero's Escape.'_** Ok, that name suggests that maybe, just maybe the portal's in here (no dip, Sherlock.) 

I went in and upon entering, there was a walkway that lead to about 6 stairs, leading up to a huge ring in the floor. On both sides of the walkway, were rows of computers, each with words of text on them. 

"Huh? There's one that's suspiciously green." 

I peered into it, and upon my discovery, it read _'_ _Daily Report:_ _The Portal Is Successful, now to wait for the living subject that computer nerd was telling us about..'_  

"Wait, that kind of sounds like M-Murray...." 

-THUD- 

A sharp pain went through my head and I blacked out.  

 _Great, and I thought this was just getting good._  

I looked around, and I appeared to be in a hospital room strapped to a seat. Well, crap, this type of scenario never ends in a good way. 

I heard a comforting, yet startling woman voice from behind my chair. 

"I see that you're awake, ummm, Mr. Ant." 

"Huh, who's there?" 

"Oh yes, my apologies, let me formally introduce myself. My name is Dr. Kiara, but patients or should I say test subjects call me Dr. _'Painkiller.'"_  

"Ok, let me just say, that just hearing that nickname, I want to travel back in time just so I could never come in here." 

"Well, I mean it was that computer nerd that helped me obtain you. What was his name again? Ahh yes, Murray." 

I suddenly got a sick feeling in my stomach. I started to feel angry, but sad at the same time. Had I just gotten betrayed?  

"Why... How could he have just gone and backstab me like that?" 

"Hmmph, I find kind of admirable that he would protect his own life in order to give me a worth test subject. You see, we were going to use him, but then he told us that there another one around the area; one with amazing fighting prowess. Especially with throwing knives. So-" 

"So you just used those knives as bait?" 

And to think that Murray was my one and only friend. But now I feel like he's just trying to defend himself. I just don't want to see him again, Goodbye, Murray. 

"Precisely, but those knives you held weren't the finished products." 

"Wait what do you-" 

"The real ones are right here beside me. The knives have three modes; _' Explosive Mode, Multi-T_ _hrow, and Multi-Hit.'_ Basically these are just like the ones you have, but more improved and more stable. But enough with the chit-chat, let's move right on to the experiment." 

Wait what? I felt a huge chill go up my spine, just thinking about what might happen. 

She then came back with two syringes, but one had a clear-water like fluid, and the other had a strange golden hue. I couldn't tell what they were. 

She slightly giggled, maybe in anticipation of seeing me suffer. 

"You cannot believe how long I've waited for the moment I would get to test the Special Super Serums. Now, let's see what happens with you, since every other normal human persished in that same seat as you with these Serums." 

This cannot possibly get any worse.... If only there was a way to get out. 

"Alright, here we go!!!!" 

She suddenly injected both of the Serums into my chest. At first I felt nothing, but then it hit. An intense freezing pain in my left arm, and a extreme burning pain in my right arm. My eyes felt like they were in the same pain as well. 

"OWWWWWW!!!! WHAT'S HAPPENING TO ME?!?!?!?" 

"Wow! No one has ever lasted this long! You might be the one we'll use to conquer the world." 

The pain was slowly calming down, and then I passed out. I didn't hear the last thing she said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~I woke up, still strapped to the seat, with Dr. Kiara staring at me. Has no time passed at all??? Everything still looks like as when I passed out. 

"Well, I thought you died, so I checked your heart beat just in-case. But, you were still alive, so we can move on to the durability part of the experiment." 

Will this nightmare never end?? 

"Oh yeah, by the way, your eyes look a little different than before. Here take a look." 

I could not believe what has happened. Everything about me looked normal, but my left eye color turned blue. As for my right eye color, it went to a red, but not just a bright red, an intense fiery color of red. 

"Now that you're done gazing at yourself let's begin." 

She took out a hand pistol and aimed it at my chest. Right as she was about to pull the trigger, an alarm went off, and there were flashing red lights. 

 ** _WARNING: AN INTRUDER IS IN THE PORTAL AREA_** ** _, ALL GUARDS AND PERSONNEL HEAD IMMEDIATELY TO MAINTAIN THIS THREAT._**  

The mad scientist left out in a hurry, but as she did so, the straps holding me back suddenly released themselves. I knew what had to happen next, so I quickly grabbed my jacket, my scarf, and put on my shoes. Before I left, I saw the real _'Infinite Throwing Knives'_ on the desk that crazed woman sat in. So just to make sure, I put them in my pocket, and just as I thought, they glowed blue. 

"Alright, that's more like it." 

I set one knife to Explosive Mode, and the other to Multi-Throw mode. Then, I quickly made my way out of the experimental room. I followed the signs until I found the portal room. As I rushed in, however, three guards were right behind me. 

"Sorry kid, but we're just following orders." 

As they raised their guns to shoot, I instinctively rose my left arm to try and block myself from harm. However, I could not believe what I was doing. 

"Huh, what the-" 

My left arm had made a shield made out of ice. Wait does that mean that.... I raised my right arm and pointed it at the guards, and using some force I created and shot a ball of fire at the guards. While they wore fire protective clothing, the blow definitely pushed them back. 

"We need backup in the portal room. Huh, what do you mean retreat??? And give him what?" 

Then I saw Dr. Kiara come in, and she approached me. 

"Wow, those Serums really were something, huh? And now you're willing to risk yourself by jumping into this portal as part of another experiment? You really are something, so here take this, the handheld portal maker." 

"Wait, handheld portal maker???" 

How can something this small make portals? I then threw two explosive knives past her to each row of the main computers, right next to the power source. I knew she was going to kill me if I accepted. So, I quickly snatched the remote from her hands and pushed her and the guards back using an ice barrier. 

"NO!!! DON'T DO IT!! YOU INSOLENT LITTLE BR-" 

Just as she said those words, her and the guards both disappeared. I melted the barrier, just to find that nothing was there.  

 _Ehh, works for me. As long as they're gone._  

"Well, this is the beginning of a brand new adventure." 

At least that's what I hope will happen. 

"Indeed it is _little brother."_  

I was about to turn around, but it was too late, as I was stabbed in my left arm and pushed into the portal. Before I went in however, I yelled, "DETONATE!!!" A large explosion happened and the portal closed as me and the mysterious figure wearing a dark cloak went in.  

We were falling through the sky, and I took a good 5 seconds to look at the area. It was beautiful, with a nice looking city with a wall around it. There was a large plains' area around the city and a forest. With the lack of oxygen, and loss of blood, I soon passed out.  

I woke up on the ground in the forest, but I checked to make sure it wasn't a dream. Sure enough, I had the knife wound, but it was covered by a bandage. My knives were in my pocket, and my clothes were all perfectly fine. 

Finally, I climbed up on top of a tree, and looked at my surroundings. Same as when I was falling. 

"Well, looks like this is the beginning of my new life here, in this New World." 

And indeed it will, but who was that mysterious figure that suddenly called ' _little brother?'_ Who will I meet in this town? What will be expected to happen next? 

I don't know, but what I do know, is that I have just Crossed Over into a New Universe. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~End 

Next: Chapter 3: New World (Beginning of Konosuba Arc)


	3. New World (Beginning Of Konosuba Arc)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all the work and pain Ant has gone through, he has arrived in this seemingly peaceful world. However, there's more to this world than meets the eye. How will Ant get setup, who will he encounter (Should be kinda obvious :/), and what will be expected to happen next? Find out in this chapter of Crossing-Over!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you guys still want a summary for each chapter, or if you just want to read it and surprise yourselves.

From The Unknown Author InternalCool (I.D.K): Comes the Beginning Of Ant's Story In: 

                 **Crossing-Over Chapter 3** **: New** **World**  

*Note: This Chapter Officially Starts the TimeLine Between Ant And The Characters From KonoSuba (Story Takes  From Episode 3- When Aqua And Kazuma Have met Megumin and Darkness.) Please Enjoy! :D) 

 

"Ugggggghhh, what just happened?" 

All I remember was me blowing up the lab and falling to this world along with that.... backstabber. 

"Welp, If I remember correctly, there should be a town right over the plains. Now to get out of-" 

-BOOM- -BOOM- -BOOM- 

I heard something big coming closer and closer to me, but I couldn't tell where it was coming from. Then, the trees right next to me were knocked down by a.... giant frog. Really? Out of all things that could attack me right now, it just had to be a frog?!!?!? 

"Well, I seem to have come at a bad time, so if you'll excuse me, I'll just-" 

I outright sprinted out of the forest and went the quickest I've ever gone across the plains. Somehow, I had gathered the attention of even more frogs, and soon, a whole stampede of these giant beasts were hopping after me. 

"Come on, almost there...." 

"EXPLOSION!!!!!" 

Let me just say, that I got roasted that day. (Heh.) That explosion really did weaken me, but at least I didn't have to worry about anymore frogs. I didn't have any money on me and I hate having to pay back debts, so I sprinted into town without looking back. 

*huff* *puff* 

"Phew, that was close. Well, I better look to see if there's a clinic or somethi-" 

Wait, what kind of a world is this? Everything's so... medieval. But what caught my eye were that there were wizards, mages, and priests. 

 _I'm in a_ _video game_ _, aren't I?_  

Great, the first universe I go to is an RPG-style video game. Well, at least this town looks like it's friendly.  

"Hmmm, well if I recall, the first thing I should do in one of these games is get my character setup. But where?" 

After asking an 'adventurer,' they told me I should go into the town hall and get my card. 

"However, you'll need 5 eris in order to set yourself up." 

"Alright, thank you random citizen." 

 _Ok, how should I go in? Should I kick the door open? Or just politely introduce myself?_  

I've always been a shy person, despite my vast amounts of confidence in life. Maybe it's also because I haven't used the internet at all throughout my life. 

"Well, here goes." 

-Kicks door open- 

"Beware evil-doers, for I, Ant, will bring justice to this world!" 

That sounded heroic enough. Everyone stared for a good five seconds and then continued to do whatever they were doing. 

 _Did they just ignore me?_  

My face turned bright red, so I just sat down for a bit and took a deep breath. Finally, I got up started asking people for 5 eris. 

"Nope." 

"Sorry kid maybe next time." 

"As if, why would I waste my time giving you money?" 

 _This is going to be harder than I thought._  

"Hey kid, why don't you just go on a quest?" 

 _Quest?_  

"Umm, okay... Where do I start a quest?" 

"Just go over to that bulletin, get a paper that interests you, and tell Luna you want to start it." 

"Okay, wait who's Luna?" 

He points over to a woman wearing somewhat loose clothing, jorts, and blonde hair. Luna seemed to be a receptionist of this whole place. 

"Alright thanks, umm-" 

"The name's Dust and no problem, here's a coupon to the Succubus Club. Let me just tell you that there will be pretty lewd stuff in there." 

"Alright thanks Dust. I'll be off." 

What's a Succubus Club? What does lewd mean? I guess this is what I get for not having internet in my life.  

*Note: Ant is pretty much the most innocent and purest character in the series. This can lead to some pretty awkward situations. BEWARE!!!!! 

Ehhh whatever. So, I walked over to the bulletin board and scanned over the quests. The easiest looking one was killing 6 giant frogs in 3 days for.... 500,000 eris?!?!?!? 

"We-he-he-hell then, looks like this one will definitely get me what I need." 

I walked over to Luna with a feeling of excitement of getting an abundance of money. 

"Good afternoon, how may I help yo-" 

She stopped and blushed for a second. She kept staring at me. I'm guessing that I might have something on my face... or maybe the fact that I come from a different world.  

"Ummm, are you okay? Your face turned red." 

"Oh, um yes, h-how may I help you?" 

"I want to start this kill quest. Here you go." 

As she went to grab the paper from my hands, she, for some reason touched my hands. As she did, her breath wavered. 

 _Ok, this is officially just getting weird, like anime type weird._  

"Okay then, I just need to see your card, and you'll be s-set." 

Uh-oh, I don't have one, I guess I can tell her that I can pay her the 5 eris after the quest. 

"Ummm... about that, I don't have a card. I just got here like 30 minutes ago, but I'm broke. I can pay you back after the quest if tha-" 

"OH, NOT. A. PROBLEM!!! I can pay the tiny fee of 5 eris for you." 

She took out a tiny machine that consisted of layers of rings over each other. 

"Alright, now just put your hand above the machine." 

I did as she said, and soon, the machine glowed and shined blue. Then a brown card about the size of an envelope came out. Luna took it and read me my 'stats.'  

"Woah, all of your stats are above average, except for defense, which means that every class is available, except for maybe knight." 

Let's see, the hero usually chooses knight or the weakest class. Knight's already out the window, so I guess I'll choose the lowest class there is. 

"Ummm... what's the lowest level class?" 

"Adventurer, why?" 

"Then I'll choose the adventurer class!" 

"Are you sure? You don't want to choose mage or priest or something other than that?" 

"I'm sure, for me to truly be strong, I'll need to work from the lowest position and work my way up from there." 

"Wow! Spoken like a true adventurer! I'm sure you'll soon get a mighty crew on your journey. Maybe, even someone who likes you..." 

 _Luna seems kind of suspicious. I'll ask about that last sentence she just said._  

"Umm, what do you mean by-" 

"Oh nevermind, here's your card, have a great day!!" 

 _Well that was weird._  

I realized that it was around 6 PM, as the sun was setting. The sun gave off a nice fiery, reddish hue as it gently set across the plains. 

"Wait, where am I gonna sleep?" 

I went back inside and looked up at the bulletin, and I found a sign that read: 

 _Looking for A_ _dventurers To Join Our Crew: Must Be_ _High-Class_  

 _High class, huh? Wait, I have fire and ice powers. Maybe that'll sway them. Even better with my throwing knives._  

I grabbed the paper and put it in my pocket. The paper said to meet in the tavern at around noon of the next day. So, I went to beside the town hall, and went to sleep. Since I had my jacket and my scarf still with me, I didn't have any trouble falling asleep. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Create Water!" 

-Splash- 

I was suddenly woken up by a splash of cold water in the morning. 

-cough- 

"Alright, I'm up! I'll move." 

The one who splashed me was a young woman who had blue hair, a pink raiment, and a short dress. But, somehow, she reminded me of water with the huge amount of blue-type clothing. 

"Aqua." 

"Huh? HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME?!?!?" 

"Oh, sorry, but your appearance just reminded me of water, so that name kind of just slipped out." 

Beside her was a guy with a green tracksuit that appeared to be about 17, a girl wearing a red cape and an eyepatch (her eyes also glowed a fiery crimson red), and a young woman with white armor, looking like a definite hero. 

"Well, since I guessed your name, I'll tell you mine. My name is Ant, and I recently arrived to this place." 

"Oh, well, like you guessed, my name is Aqua, the guy wearing green is Kazuma, the crimson-demon is Megumin, and the crusader is Darkness." 

Megumin and Kazuma both looked at me with suspicion. 

"Hold on, aren't you the guy I blew up yesterday, along with that stampede of frogs?" 

Crap. I totally forgot about that. 

"…. Well... Would you look at the time? Time for me to attend a meeting." 

I literally bolted into the tavern. 

"HEY, WAIT!!" 

I hid behind the main desk and locked the door leading to the office. 

I heard Megumin complaining in the tavern. 

"Awww, I was about to earn a free request, or sum of money in exchange for saving his life." 

Yeah, about that, I hate paying back debts. 

What seemed like a eternity, they finally left. I looked up at the clock. 

"Dangit, noon already?? Wait a sec..." 

 _That's right. I'm supposed to meet a crew for an interview, so that I can make life a whole lot easier._  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Hour after hour passed by, yet they never came. I eventually gave up and wrote a note on the paper saying: _I waited, but no one came. I'll be_ _in the forest killing creatures for money._  

"Well, it was worth a shot." 

I left the tavern and let me just say, I actually got a good look of the city. IT WAS AMAZING!!! Nothing like my place back home. But.... where will I sleep? 

 _Since I put on the note that I'll be killing creatures in the forest_ _, I'll just sleep on a tree._  

I walked off and headed quickly, but cautiously into the plains, and made my journey into the forest. I found a sturdy, tall pine tree to climb and carefully rested on a sturdy branch. It was so comfortable that I... that I... *sleeps* 

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ -SNAP- -CRUNCH- 

 _Huh? I'm guessing there's an enemy nearby._  

I looked down and.... _you've got to be kidding me. -sigh-_  

It was the same four I encountered yesterday. I decided to keep still as they continued walking on. I continued until I knew they were gone, and once they were I felt a wave a relief pass through me. 

"Phew. Thank goodness." 

-Snap- 

 _Uh-oh. I guess this means that I should probably_ _move_ _about_ _no_ _-_  

The branch I was resting on broke and I plummeted a good 15 meters to the ground. 

"Owww. Everything hurts, but I have to keep moving." 

I trudge lazily along the leaves leaving a trail of sorts. Once I get to the plains, I encounter myself with wait for it..... A GIANT FROG!  

 _Crap. I can't run, so I guess I'll have to fight somehow._  

I forced my left arm to charge up an ice-ball, while I launched constant fireballs at the frog. They seemed to have no effect whatsoever. While, I fought Mr.Kermit, I saw them, Team K.A.M.D. (Kazuma, Aqua, Megumin, and Darkness.) They seemed to just be watching the show, just a little... umm... display to see if I'll get eaten or not. 

 _Well, I do kind of owe them for before, so there's n_ _o_ _reason for them to help me now._  

As I was thinking, the frog actually latched out its tongue, grabbed me, and now had me in its mouth. With the ice-ball I was charging, I shot and completely froze the inside of the frog. Next, with a little effort, I dropped both my knives outside and yelled: "DETONATE!!!" 

 _Aww yeah, a totally awesome yell! This'll definitely get m-_  

A couple seconds later, I was on the ground, but completely exhausted. They watched the whole thing, but I blacked out before they got to me. 

 **Mission Progress: Day 1 of 3; 1 of 6 Giant Frogs Killed**  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"He might be of great use to our team, besides, he still owes us anyways." 

 _That sounded like Aqua's voice. And I think they're talking about me._  

"Yeah, you're right, even if he declines, he'll still be forced to by debt." 

 _And Megumin confirmed that this was true._  

I woke up in a small... stable. I was laying on a haystack, which was comfortable enough to sleep in. Meanwhile, the other four talked about something regarding, apprentices or something like that. 

 _Well, I feel well rested, so maybe I should check where my next frog is._  

As I was about to sneak out, Darkness held me back and put me back on the haystack. The other three just surrounded me with smirks on their faces. 

"You know, you still owe us a favor, so we'll keep you here for now. You have officially joined our crew, but you'll do whatever we say. After all, being a goddess is hard work you know?" 

 _Did she just goddess? No_ _w_ _everything makes sense. I have to become her apprentice._  

 _"_ G-goddess? I'M SORRY!! I DIDN'T KNOW!! I CAN EXPLAIN!! I CAN-" 

The other three looked at each other while holding back their laughter. I felt like they were mocking me for apologizing to a goddess. Aqua paused for a second, but then a smile spread across her face. 

"That's right, I'm the goddess Aqua, and since you practically owe me your life, you shall from here on out become my apprentice." 

*Note: Ant can be genuinely naïve at times, and this is definitely one of those times. 

At this point, I felt relieved. I had made started my new life, joined my first crew, started my first quest, and became the apprentice of a goddess. 

 _This could not get any better._  

This is officially the starting point of a bright, new future. 

-To Be Continued 

 **Next: Chapter 3:** **Frogs Go Croak**  


	4. Frogs Go Croak (No Filler, I Promise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this introduces all the characters more a bit while developing Ant. Official Introduction of Carmen In The Konosuba Universe. Frogs Included.

From The Author, IDK, Comes The Somewhat Awaited Series: 

 **Crossing-Over Chapter 4: Frogs Go Croak**  

-SLAM- 

That my friends, was the sound of Aqua slamming her 5th empty mug of beer right on the table. Right after I was accepted into the crew, we went on to the tavern to have a 'celebratory' drink for our newest members (Megumin, Darkness, and me.) 

"Keep those drinks coming!!" 

 _How is she still able to drink this much alcohol?_  

"So...... What are your classes?" 

"I, am Megumin, an archwizard capable of using the most powerful of the crimson-demon magic spells. My magic demolishes mountains, smashes boulders, and-" 

"Yeah, yeah I get it, since you pretty much fried me with it. What about you, um.." 

"My name is Darkness, and I am a crusader. I am a bit shameful to say this, but my hits don't really hit all that much even with my huge strength and stamina. So, they agreed to use me as a wall!! It feels so great, I can't wait!!" 

"WE NEVER AGREED ON THAT! Anyways, my name is Kazuma, and I'm an adventurer." 

 _The tracksuit he's wearing though.... It's almost like he's from my world._  

"Cool, well, I'm Ant, and I'm an adventurer as well that possesses 'magic.'" 

That was the best word I could use for my condition. It wasn't magic exactly, more like an ability.  

"Wait, what about Aqua? What does she do?" 

"Well, she's an arch-priest with good healing magic, but she refers to herself as a goddess." 

My expression went kind of a bit sadder, but it was mostly hidden to my scarf.  

 _Here I was thinking she was a goddess._  

"She actually is a goddess. I brought her here to this world." 

Kazuma whispered this to me, which gave me hope. 

"You look like the only sane one here, so I figured that you should know." 

-Sigh- 

A wave of relief went over me as I believed that Aqua was truly a goddess and not some wannabe.  

 _Well, glad to hear that I still have a chance._  

"Woah, everyone come here! This person's about to beat Aqua's drinking record of 15 mugs!" 

 _Is that even possible?!?!_  

"Megumin, Darkness, let's go check it out! Ant stay here and watch our belongings." 

"Alright..." 

 _Guess I'll just stay here and pay my debt back bit by bit. Maybe if I stand on the table..._  

So, then I was on my tip-toes on the table trying desperately to see who was beating Aqua. I nearly fell backwards when I saw who it was. 

"Now tell us, what is your name?" 

"I-I'm –hic- Carmen, and I'm a mercenary." 

My head was spinning, filled with so many thoughts and questions. 

 _Alright, let me get this straight. The backstabbing fool who followed me here was my long-lost sister, but not only that, now she's excessively drunk even surpassing goddess Aqua._  

"Why? Out of all the people in the extinct world, it had to be her. Well, I guess I could try and get her on our team." 

"20 mugs!!!! That's the new record!" 

Carmen raised both her arms in a victory-like manner, but I saw her stumbling all over the place as she exited. I decided (just like any cliché anime character would) to follow her and see where exactly she was hiding out all this time. 

 _It's time for me to get some answers, an apology, and a possible alliance._  

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

After following Carmen around town for about two hours, after all that stumbling, and all those throw-ups, we were here. The place she entered seemed to look like a small antique shop, yet I heard Carmen's voice and another one talking. 

"Welcome back, Carmen." 

"Hey –hic- Wiz, I won the drinking contest against that so-called goddess that keeps mocking you." 

"Oh, I told you, you didn't have to do that. But I am happy that you would go to such lengths for me." 

"Oh no problem. You were the only one in this town who wanted to give me a proper home. Thanks, goodnight Wiz, I'm going to sl-" 

"Oh, looks like she already fell asleep. Goodnight Carmen." 

 _You mean.... All a backstabber had to do to get a home was just ask, while the guy who wanted to be a defender_ _ended up getting blown up, fell into debt, and nearly died to a frog. Wait a second.... FROGS!!_  

I just then reminded myself of my kill quest to boost my living potential. Tomorrow, I'll just sneak out to kill the remaining five frogs. 

 _Wait, how can I kill the remaining five frogs if I almost died from just one?_  

I reminded myself that it was because I fell from the top of a 30-foot pine tree. 

 _Ouch. Well, I'll just sneak out tomorrow in the morning and impress Aqua. But I wonder, what kind of powers a goddess has. Welp, I'll just have to wait and see._  

When I went back to our home (the stables,) everyone was already asleep. I just went outside and slept right beside the wall of the stable. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

I woke up quite early in the morning, which I didn't expect myself to do, but I quickly got ready. I readied my throwing knives and ran out into the forest. First, I started with some target practice by throwing my knives at trees.  

"Multi-hit!" 

Now every time I threw my knives, they would split into three. They would disappear about three seconds after impact. 

"Explosive!" 

My knives would stick for as long as any normal knife, but they would explode when I yell- 

"DETONATE!!" 

The explosion was bigger than I expected, leaving a nice circle of ashes about 20 feet wide in diameter in front of me. 

 _Crap..... They are definitely gonna_ _fine_ _me for this. Welp, better hurry up and kill some frogs._  

So, I ran off into the field of summer, with all the flowers in full bloom. The nice morning sun was casting its light onto the open field, making the water gleam, and it was just so, so- 

"Beautiful!" 

I didn't see any frogs out, though. I just sat for a bit and enjoyed the nice, fresh air. I was just going to sit there for a bit, maybe for like five minutes and just enjoy this nice summer morning view. 

 _Man, this is what I need after those past two grueling days. Just some nice nature to soothe me and-_  

-BOOM—BOOM- 

I stood up immediately as I recognized what the cause of the giant steps was. It was the- 

"Frogs, but where?" 

I looked around until I saw it coming from a distance, about 60 meters away. I charged right up to the frog, feeling so pumped up, until... 

 _Ouch, that's a leg cramp. Owww....... That really hurts. But I have to kill it immediately._  

It was still a good 20 meters away, but it was approaching pretty quickly. I raised my right arm and with a little bit of force, I launched a fireball... and then another... and another..  

 _I'll keep firing until my ice is fully charged._  

The fireballs seemed to have little effect on the frog, but they were slowing it down quite a bit. That's when I felt it. My ice had fully charged, so I launched what seemed to be a giant boulder 30 feet in length of pure ice at the frog. 

 _Yes, after it freezes I'll just-_  

As the frog froze solid, I threw my explosive knife at a great speed of what would be a little less than a bullet. It buried right into the frog's chest and then I guess at times like this I could yell- 

"DETONATE!!" 

*BOOM*  

Yeah that, as the frog blew up, I sat down to rest a little bit knowing I still had from around 7 in the morning till about 9 at night when the tavern closes its office.  

 _Well, I guess I'll j_ _ust_ _rest a tad bit for this terrible leg cramp. Geez, I never knew cramps could be this bad._  

That's when I noticed it. The ground started to shake as four other frogs were burrowing out of the ground. 

 _Well, this can't be any good.... I'll charge up an ice attack just_ _in case_ _, but I_ _need to get to the forest for some cover._  

I sprinted to the forest while the frogs just hopped with an increasing amount of speed. They then started to lash out their tongues to try and get me. I deflected most of them with fireballs, but I had to jump and dodge the rest of them. 

 _Yes, I'm finally here. Now to hide and shoot._  

I hid behind trees  where the frogs couldn't notice me, and then I shot a fully charged ice ball, freezing two of the frogs in place.  

 _Ok, I'm going to climb this tree and make it rain an inferno from above._  

I went up on to a pine tree as the sun indicated that it was noon. I threw two explosive knives and... can you guess what's about to happen? 

"DETONATE!!" 

*BOOM* 

All I saw were chunks of frog and slime fly everywhere above the massive explosion. I checked my card to make sure I killed all of them. 

 **Quest** **Status: 5/6 Frogs Killed**  

 _Wh-what?!?!? Then where is the last-_  

Those frogs can sometimes be very sneaky as to catching their prey. Before I could finish thinking, a frog tongue wrapped around my right leg, making me plummet through the thick branches into the frog's mouth.  

 _Crap, I'm doomed._ _It_ _takes quite a bit of time to actually charge my ice, and I don't think little ice attacks will work. If only I had_ _paid_ _more attention and-_  

"HYAAAAHHHH!" 

 _Well that was not what I had in mind._  

As soon as I heard that yell, I heard what sounded like a knife going quickly through meat. The frog then spit me out and I looked to see who (or what) caused the sudden death of the giant beast. 

"Well, nice to see you again, little brother." 

I gasped as I looked up at my sister who was well geared up. She wore a black cape with a wide, vertical, red stripe down the middle. She had two katanas and a bo staff on her back, two razor sai's on either side of her belt, and two nunchucks as well. 

 _Well, at least she's sober this time. Guess I owe her now too._  

"Yeah, I guess it is in a way... Last time I saw you, you were breaking the alcohol drinking record. How do you even manage to drink 20 beers?" 

Carmen's expression changed from arrogant to surprised. 

"Wait, you saw me at the tavern? And you saw me drunk?" 

"Yep, you were stumbling everywhere after you finished. It was pretty funny, except for the times you threw up. I mean, seriously, how are you able to throw up five times like that?" 

"Alright, quit getting off topic. Now we're pretty much even, even though I stabbed you, I still saved you in the end." 

 _Her reasoning is somewhat considerable right now, but I still have to ask her to join._  

"Yet, I still have to question you on your actions. Why are you going around killing frogs? Well, more like becoming a hard-to-get prey for them." 

I showed Carmen my card with my quest and all my stats on it. She read it while raising her eyebrow, which seemed like she was comparing myself to her. 

"I have to say little brother, I'm actually a bit impressed at how strong you are right now. However, I'll always be one step ahead of you." 

Carmen showed me her card, and my expression was just beyond surprised. 

 _Is it even possible to have that much in attack? How is that defense stat even able to reach that level??_  

"Well I can already tell that you are awestruck by my awesomeness. Well, I better get going." 

"Wait..." 

 _I almost forgot what I followed her for last night._  

"I was wondering if you would like to join my crew to-" 

She had raised her hand to stop me from talking. 

"Sorry, Ant, but like I said last night, I'm a mercenary and I can't be held down by a crew. Not anymore...." 

Her expression turned sadder by the minute, even up until the point of almost breaking into tears. 

"Carmen..." 

"Like I said Ant, I'm a mercenary, and I would kill anyone in my way.... Even if, it was YOU!!" 

She threw some smoke bombs down, making me lose sight of her. When the smoke cleared, she was gone. 

 _What did she mean by "Not anymore?"_  

I then remembered about the quest and took out my card. 

 **6/6 Frogs Killed: Quest Complete** **Return to the Tavern To Retrieve Your Reward Before Sundown**  

 _Wait, before sundown? OH CRAP, I gotta get going!_  

I didn't realize how long I've been out here. The sun already seemed like it was about to set. I sprinted across the field as the fire-colored sun began to set.  

 _I can't just stop for nothing.... I need to get there, NO MATTER WHAT!!_  

I reached the town, and I have to say, not to brag or anything, but I was amazing at acrobatics. I jumped, dodged and slid around obstacles. I saw the tavern right ahead of me, and with one final puff of breath, I bolted with all my might to the tavern. 

 _COME ON LEGS, DON'T_ _FAIL ME NOW!_  

I slammed the door open, and as I did so, everyone in the tavern looked right at me and I heard a number of questions at once. 

"What's with this guy?" 

"Why is he all out of breath?" 

"Great the same guy as before." 

"Is he crazy?" 

I ignored all of the murmuring going on in the crowd, and walked to the tavern's office. Luna was there just daydreaming it seemed. 

 _She must have it rough just sitting here all day._  

I tapped on the glass making her wake up and look at me. Her face turned bright red as she tried to talk to me. 

"Oh w-welcome Ant, what b-brings you here t-today?" 

"Oh, I just wanted to confirm that I completed my kill quest of six frogs." 

"Awesome! You must be a really strong adventurer then." 

"Well, more or less so.. Anyways, Luna, I just wanted to receive the quest reward for today." 

"Oh yeah, not a problem... Here's your 500,000 eris. May you have a wonderful day!" 

"Alright, thanks Luna, see ya around." 

I stuffed the money in my pocket, and proceeded to head out of the tavern. As I did so, my crew had entered the tavern, making me freeze right in place. 

"ANT!!! Where were you?!?! We were looking everywhere for you! As my apprentice, you should learn to always tell me where you're going." 

I definitely forgot to tell Aqua about my whole kill quest and Carmen encounter. 

"Well, I kind of went out last night on a little.... scavenger hunt, and when I came back home, everyone was already asleep. Then, when I got up, I decided to go on a little kill quest." 

They all looked at each other and then back at me with suspicion. 

"Really, now? Then give us proof that you did complete this quest." 

 _Why Kazuma? You are always the one ruining the fun._  

"Alright well here it is." 

I took out the 500,000 eris I had received from the quest. 

"WOAH! This is a lot of eris! If we split between us we can get 100,000 eris." 

"Yeah, maybe I can get myself some new crusader armor." 

"Or get a magic staff for me." 

"Or adventurer gear to look awesome!" 

I sighed as I sat down just thinking this through. 

 _Yeah, you guys just take the money I earned by almost dying. Well, I guess I'll just take 100,000 for now._  

"Alright, since we're already at the tavern, let's celebrate!!" 

"YEAH!!! (x4)" 

On that night, I didn't realize just how crazy these adventurers could get...  

 _Legend states that not even heaven could count the amount of beers in the tavern._  

"Well, I guess I'll just head home." 

I walked back home to the stables, where I just sat outside and just relaxed. I heard some footsteps approaching and saw a dark silhouette walking towards me. 

 _Who could this be?_  

"Why did you leave Ant? I was about to start drinking, until I saw that my apprentice wasn't there to see me." 

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry Aqua. I don't drink alcohol and I've had a pretty tiring day killing giant frogs." 

Aqua walked even closer and I noticed the annoyed face she had. I felt kind of guilty for it, so I stood up and said: 

"Fine, I'll go and watch how many beers you can drink." 

Aqua's face lit up with joy. I felt kind of happy myself seeing her this way. 

"Alright! Like I said, every apprentice should follow their master, no matter where they go." 

That night was pretty fun, just watching Aqua trying to beat Carmen's record of 20. She failed as she reached 16, though. Everyone was having a good time, however. Megumin seemed to be left out, as she was considered to be too young to drink. 

"Here, you can have mine." 

"Really?" 

"Yep, but just remember, it's your life that you're wasting." 

Her excited look turned more to a sad kind of look. 

"Nah, I don't think today is the day for me. Maybe some other time." 

 _Well, I just stopped a future alcoholic. I'm alright with that._  

And so, the night passed quickly and we slept til noon. I was really peaceful until I heard: 

 **Adventurers! Come To The Town's Entrance For A Special Quest!**  

"Huh? What's all the noise about?" 

"Don't you know? It's harvesting season!" 

I looked forward to see a giant green cloud headed towards us. 

"Are those what I think they are?" 

"Yep those are the flying-" 

 _To Be Continued_  

 _Next On Crossing-Over: Chapter 5: The Battle Against A True Villain_  

Note: This chapter was really delayed due to work and school, but I made sure to make it somewhat longer than the other past chapters. The next two chapters will be finished this week. Also, this focused more on character development and the official introduction to Carmen rather than plot.  

 **Thank you for your support!**  


	5. Battle Against A True Villain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know what you're thinking... FIRST MAJOR FIGHT?!!?!? No... no... that's next chapter

       _This is a Non-Profit Alternate Story_ _,_ _Based On KonoSuba. KonoSuba and all its characters are owned by_ _KADOKAWA_ _an_ _d_ _S_ _tudio DEEN. Ant, Carmen, and The Crossing-Over are owned and created by me, IDK. Once This Season Is Finished,_ _The_ _Production Of The Manga Will Come Next._        

           From The Author, IDK, Comes Another Chapter Of: 

 **Crossing-Over Chapter 5: The Battle Against A True Villain**  

Note: I have been a bit delayed, so this chapter will be uploaded really late, but chapters 6,7, and 8 will all be uploaded in a day, to actually make a bit more progress. Once, I get my digital drawing on board.... Official character designs will be shown on my Youtube/Gmail/Twitter. Enjoy! 

"...cabbages." 

 _Huh? Did Aqua just say flying cabbages?_ _Also, Why did we start the story using a cutoff quote?_  

While it may seem random, I saw that Aqua was right. As the green cloud approached the town at an alarming rate, I began to see each individual cabbage flying towards the town. 

"Alright!!! This year's harvest seems to be like it's going to be HUGE!!" 

I saw everyone getting excited about the cabbages, except for Kazuma who seemed more confused at the fact that cabbages can now fly. 

"For this year's harvest, every cabbage will be worth 10,000 eris! Now, let the annual cabbage harvest BEGIN!!!" 

Now let me just say this. Never in my life have I seen a crowd resemble a stampede forming a dust cloud in the middle of the plains. 

Everyone ran right past me leaving me coughing in the dust cloud. As I regained visual of my surroundings, I saw every adventurer slashing away at or capturing the cabbages.  

 _Should I do this or not? I mean, I could earn extra cash and maybe get some better equipment for my team, but then again, I am feeling tired after frog fighting yesterday._  

"Ant, quit standing around and help us out. You are my apprentice, aren't you? Prove that you want to keep your position in this crew as my apprentice." 

Well, I guess she already chose for me. I gathered all my strength together and proceeded to walk towards the plain, gradually increasing in speed.  

I set my right knife to Multi-Throw and my left one to After-Image, just to get more cabbages out of the sky and into my hands. 

"Alright, Here I GO!!" 

I threw my first multi knife, making it hit three cabbages in a row, noticing that all I had to do to get a cabbage was just by simply stabbing it. I then threw my After-Image knife, which went through four consecutive cabbages, with just a little hint of satisfaction. 

 _Hmmph. I barely started and I already earned myself 70,000 eris. This is too good to be true, maybe I'll get myself a bed after this... Yeah, a nice soft bed that doesn't smell like horses._  

"Acckkk" 

"Woah!" 

"Argghhh" 

I began to notice just how this swarm of cabbages wasn't ending at all, and how it was taking out the adventurers. I had taken some blows myself (one to the face and two to the chest) which each felt like a basketball going as fast as a baseball getting pitched.  

"Alright, that should be about 700,000 eris with that cabbage in total." 

I was quickly gaining money just doing this mission. However, I was seeing that a lot of the adventurers were getting taken out by the cabbages. 

 _Thank goodness Megumin used explosion to blow me up, or else I wouldn't have the defense_ _to take these hits right now_ _._  

I could say that everyone was getting a good sum of extra cash with this little special mission. The field was a little less crowded than I saw it about thirty minutes ago. I saw Kazuma getting his earnings by sneaking behind the unsuspecting cabbages and using 

"STEAL!!! Alright, that makes about 15 more cabbages. Which makes this about 750,000 eris in total." 

 _This guy may as well be a farmer if he's this good at harvesting cabbages._  

About three more minutes pass, and I collect enough cabbages to make myself a grand total of-  

"One million eris. With these cabbages, this brings you to a total of one million eris." 

"Alright, cool! Thanks Luna, I'll take my receipt and be on my wa-" 

"Hey! Someone help them, they're going to get mauled by the cabbages!" 

I turned to see two adventurers on the ground, who have been knocked down by flying cabbages. Well, I can't blame them, these cabbages hit hard. I turned the opposite direction of them and started slowly walking away. 

 _I already earned all this money, and I really don't feel like doing th-_  

"Look! That crusader is going to shield them from the cabbages!" 

Once I heard one of the adventurers say this, I immediately turned my head to see Darkness run right in front of them using herself as a shield. 

 _You've gotta be kidding me right now... Well, I owe_ _this crew_ _, and Aqua may be proud of me if I do_ _. She'll be proud if I do. Alright! Here Goes Nothing!_  

I think the fact of just getting praised by Aqua got me motivated to save Darkness and those other two adventurers. I sprinted as fast as I could towards them. 

"Woah, look!" 

"Yeah, he's going to save them!" 

"What are you doing, get out of there!" 

I heard all of this, yet I knew I still had to save them. Making my movements as quick and graceful as possible using the classic "Otaku run or whatever else it- run" that I saw my friends using when I was 10. My reason for using this was because they told me it was a run that was effective in terms of speed and looking cool. 

"Here I go!!!"  

I stopped in front of Darkness and began to power up my ice arm, while keeping cabbages off by shooting fire. I noticed that the more I used my power, the more tired I got.  

"Ant, what are you doing?!?" 

"Darkness, take those two and get out of here!" 

My ice arm had finished charging its next move, so I used all the power I had left. With a quick burst of strength, I yelled 

"Ice SHIELD!!" 

It's literally what it sounds like... a giant shield made of ice. However, the cabbages were hitting harder than I expected, so I had to reinforce the shield continually.  

"Ant, I cannot leave even if I wanted to, this is the calling of a crusader! To defend!" 

"Then, could you help defend by taking those people to safety? I have a plan, just trust me." 

"But-" 

"NOW! I can't hold this much longer! GO!" 

Darkness stood there for about three seconds, but then went on and did what I told her to do. 

 _Maybe one day I can be as confident_ _of a hero as her._  

"Megumin!" 

"What is it?!" 

"Could you do me a favor and use explosion to wipe out these cabbages?" 

"What?!?! Now?! But, you'll get caught up in the explosion!" 

"Don't worry about me! Besides, if you don't, then I'll use my ice until I pass out from exhaustion." 

Her expression went into a thinking state, about whether or not she should do it. 

 _Seriously, decide already. At this point, I'm already going to pass out._  

"Alright, I'll do it!" 

Honestly, I don't know what she was chanting, but I guess it was for the explosion spell she was about to use. 

"EXPLOSION!!" 

 _Next up on the Discovery Channel: The Science Behind Nuclear Bombs._  

 _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_  

"Ant!!! Are you alright?!?!" 

I let out a heavy sigh as I wake up and look around me to find the burned circle of grass around me. I was completely exhausted, but it seems that the explosion took care of the cabbages.  

 _Wait a second... The amount of energy I wasted should've been a factor in my death. How am I still alive?_  

"Yeah, I'm fine, but I should've been dead from that explosion since I wasted so much energy. How did I live through the explosion?" 

My crew were the only people still outside after that explosion. They each looked at each other, and then they stared at Aqua. Aqua tapped the two tips of her index fingers together and she nervously explained. 

"Well, I might've used a bit of healing magic on you so that you wouldn't have been blown to smithereens." 

"Wow, thank you Aqua. I didn't think you guys would actually do something like that for me." 

"W-well, I only did it because I still need an apprentice around to do my bidding around here." 

 _Alright, I'll just accept that commonly used excuse._  

We headed back to the tavern to collect our money earned from the mini-quest. Considering how I did, we should be pretty well prepared on money. 

"Alright, Kazuma, how much did you make?"  

"Hmmm, about 1 million eris." 

"WHAT?!?!?! Hey, Kazuma, how about you share some of that with us?" 

"Hmmm, no." 

"COME ON KAZUMA PLEASE!" 

"No! All you do is sleep all day you useless goddess!" 

 _Seriously? This is how we take care of things after we earn free money? Well, guess I gotta take one for the team._  

"Well, I did earn my fair share of eris as well." 

"Really, Ant? How much?" 

"1,200,000 eris." 

Usually, I kinda shy away from people when they get overjoyed and then try to celebrate. Aqua jumped from the table right in front of me and then proceeded to extend her arm towards me. 

"Close your eyes." 

And so I did. Honestly, I actually thought she was going to do something crazy like steal my money, but something else happened. 

 _Wha_ _\- I've never felt anyone so soft and so warm in my life. This is super comforting, like I could just sleep right here and right now._  

I opened my eyes to see Aqua hugging me and embracing me. This was a familiar feeling, yet this didn't have anything to do during my time in the war. I hugged Aqua back, but something flashed over my eyes making me step out of the hug with a shocked look on my face. 

"A-Ant?" 

 _W-What's going on? This hug feels like, like..... my family._  

Then I remembered.. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"Hey, Ant hurry up or you're going to miss dinner." 

"Huh? Oh yeah, I forgot today's pasta night." 

I'm walking down the street to my house. I'm about 10 at the time, but man I loved it being a child. 

The familiar summer sky at 4PM with the wind blowing against my face was how it was back then. I wish I could just sit back and relax like I used to. 

"Mom! I'm home!" 

My mom was a very sweet, yet diligent character. She was about 5'4 with dark brown hair. I remembered how nice it was to come home to my whole family to eat dinner, talk, and just hang out. 

However, nothing lasts forever. Since the huge incident that was World War III, I didn't know that our trip would be our very last. 

Right before we made a run for our lives from the bandits, my mom told me: 

"Ant, just promise me this. You'll never give up. You'll never leave your sister behind, and you'll keep fighting for what's right. Do you promise?" 

"Yes, I promise with all my heart." 

Then, she hugged and embraced me. That last hug was so warm and comforting, and that was the last thing my mother left with me. **Her love**. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"A-Ant what's wrong?" 

"Nothing, everything's alright." 

"Are you sure everything's alright?" 

At first, I didn't know what she meant by that until I felt the moisture running down my face. 

 _I'm crying? I haven't cried before, no matter how much physical pain I took._   

Then I noticed _._  

 _Up until this point, I had no one to look over me or guide me in any sort of way._  

This was true. First, my parents died leaving me on my own with Carmen, which lessened my hopes for having a loving family. Next, Carmen leaves shortly after for her position as Worldwide Martial Arts Champion. Even my stay with Uncle Frank didn't last that long. He was killed in just as a gruesome and unforgiving way as my parents did. 

 _Never have I realized that I was without love for such a long amount of time. Three years in solitude just makes my life worse, no matter how strong I get._  

 _"Promise me you'll stay strong, alright?"_  

 _Indeed, I'll always stay strong no matter what. I'll never forget that promise that I made with my mother and my sister, Carmen._  

I knew that now wasn't the time to explain my backstory to Aqua, so I decided to hold it in and dry my tears. 

"Yeah, everything's alright. Let's get going, I'm kind of tired from using my magic and whatnot." 

It's only a matter of time before they realize that my tone changes when I lie. However, I could tell that all of them were suspicious of me regarding the fact that I have a secret. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 _Man, I'm beat. I used a little bit more of my ability than I intended to. However, I feel like I can go beyond that now._  

It was around 9-ish in the evening, so everyone else was hanging out at the tavern celebrating.  

 _Aqua better not go overboard with all the drinking.... again._  

-sigh- "Well, I just hope Aqua will be a little more at ease, or better yet forget about this afternoon's incident." 

"Who ya talkin' to?" 

"Myself." 

Immediately after I said that, I jumped up realizing someone else was there. 

"Who's there?" 

A shadow appeared at the entrance of the stable, which later removed their hood. 

"Aww, come on, don't tell me you've already forgotten the voice of your own sister." 

 _She should really try not to surprise me like that. I could've seriously burned this stable down. But, Aqua would've gotten mad, and I can't have that._  

"Oh, hey Carmen, what's up?" 

She took a seat on a log we had conveniently placed inside of the stable. Because, why not? I then lit up a lantern to actually have some lighting in the room. 

"Alright, so I just stopped by to tell you something important." 

"Ok...... Go ahead." 

"Well, it's about my job that I recently got after helping the shop. And it really pays well depending on the type of person I meet." 

 _I can't even begin to think where this is going._  

"So... what does this have to do with me?" 

"I was just getting to that, you numbskull. Anyways, remember the other night when I was really drunk and I said that I was a mercenary?" 

 _Who wouldn't remember that?_  

"Yeah, I remember that. Wait, don't tell me that you actually are a mercenary." 

"Oh, yeah! You know it boy!! But, there's just one problem." 

 _Uh-oh. There's a catch. And it involves me for some reason._  

"What's the problem to this good paying job?" 

"The problem is that well, my jobs have been getting tougher, but now, I think I'll need help for this one." 

Carmen took out a sheet of paper that looked.... how can I put it? Official. It had an official seal on it and everything.  

"Here, take a look at this. They said if I wanted to prove myself as the best mercenary in the kingdom, then I'll have to defeat him." 

 _No way.... One of the Demon_ _King's Seven Generals_  

I took a deep breath and began to carefully decide on what words to say next... 

 _"_ WHAT?!?!?? Okay, so first you come in here without informing me about it at all, and now you tell me that I have to help you defeat this Boss-level enemy." 

"Yep, pretty much. Listen, all I want is to defeat this guy and prove myself as the best mercenary in the kingdom. I don't even care about the money." 

"No, I can't risk dying in this beautiful world that I arrived in. So, no Carmen, I can't risk having anyone else dying." 

Her expression went from excited to an upset, somewhat depressed face. 

 _I think she's about to say some_ _cliché_ _anime speech which'll convince me to go no matter what._  

"Alright, well, I did everything I could. I can't force you into this and I know this, but I thought trying to convince you was at least worth a shot. I guess I'll fight it alone. Like I've always said, I'll never back down from a fight." 

 _And there it is._  

"Woah, wait, you can't fight someone this powerful on your own. You'll die!" 

"Like I said little brother, no one and nothing is going to stop me from fighting him." 

 _"Promise me_ _Ant_ _, that you'll take care of your family, no matter who they are. Promise me that you'll do everything you can to protect your older sister Carmen as she has done for you." There it is again, but a promise is a promise._  

Carmen was beginning to head out of the stable until I stopped her. 

"Wait, I think you'll need a partner for this type of mission." 

She suddenly stopped and asked in a shaky tone: 

"What do you mean?" 

 _I know this might be suicide, but I'll protect her no matter what._  

"What I'm saying is that, I'll go with you. I promised someone very long ago that I'll do what's right, and protect those I call family." 

Carmen turned around with tears in her eyes. 

"Really?" 

"Yes, I'll help you fight 100 percent of the way for what's right. And besides, if word gets out that I helped kill a boss, then maybe Aqua will praise me a little more, ya know?" 

She sprang up in pure happiness and went on to hug me, while tears of joy ran down her face. 

"Thank you, Ant!!! Thank you very much!" 

 _This joyous side of her reminded me of old times when she was not arrogant and of the times when we had fun with everyone else back in our world. I want to get back to that, so I'll start here, with my sister being genuinely happy._  

"Well, what are you waiting for older sis, let's get to it. Let's go prove that you are the best mercenary in the kingdom!" 

"Alright! Let's go!! We'll take him down, no matter if he's a Boss-level General." 

Looks like things are going to get a bit intense. Let's just hope that I'm back in time before Aqua and the others get back.  

 _Alright, you Boss-level General, be prepared to lose your ranking. Ant and Carmen are coming for you, and there's no going back._  

 

 **TO BE CONTINUED**  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think about this one? Exams, homework and projects are really getting in the way of these chapters, and since final exams are coming up, there'll be a huge gap between chapters. Anyways, expect the next chapters to be a little intense with a lot of action scenes going on. I intend the first season (Konosuba Arc/Saga) to be about 30 chapters long, or just enough to the point where they actually defeat the Demon King. I won't put the title for the next chapter this time, but if you want me to after this chapter, just lemme know. I guess the true villains in this were the flashbacks Ant had. Nah, it was definitely the cabbages, right?


	6. Clash Of The Mercenary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First major battle of the series. Dullahan is introduced by his official name, Will Carmen and Ant be able to defeat him?

_This is a Non-Profit, Fan-Based Alternate Story Based On KonoSuba. Konosuba, Kazuma, Aqua, Darkness, Megumin, and co. Are All Owned By KADOKAWA And Studio DEEN. Ant, Carmen, and the Crossing-Over Universe are all owned by me, IDK/_ _InternalCool_ _. Delays Between Chapters Are To Be Expected._  

 _Twitter: @_ _internalcool_  

 _Gmail:_ _anthony64ds_  

From The Author, IDK, Comes Another Long-Awaited Chapter Of: 

 **Crossing-Over Chapter 6: The Clash Of The** **Mercenary**  

You know? I'm starting to regret my decision to join Carmen. Maybe it was those heartfelt tears from her that really made me want to do it as to avoid making her feel even worse. 

"Hurry up, Ant! We're almost there! Quit Being such a slowpoke!" 

 _You seriously said that about an hour ago, until you realized that you read the map wrong._  

"Now tell me, Carmen. Are we actually almost there, or are we going to end up lost again?" 

Carmen looked back at me with a smile on her face. This wasn't a fake smile, but rather a smile of confirmation. By that expression on her face, I could tell that we were approaching the hideout of this Demon King General. However, I saw Carmen shaking as she looked forward. 

 _Huh? What could be so terrifying that it even scares this high-level mercenary?_  

As I trudged up the trail leading up the hill, I noticed the scenery around me was a lush, evergreen forest. The wind blew across my face, giving me comfort from the ever-blazing sun. 

"Hey, Carmen, why are you shaking? Aren't you supposed to be a high-level merce.... nary...." 

Allow me to describe how wonderful my crew is. The all give off their own charm, one way or another. But what my team doesn't do most of the time is think rationally. Combine the adventuring, troublemaking characteristics of Kazuma, and the explosive desires of Megumin. And what do you get? Two people destined to get us all killed. I knew that they were about to blow up the old castle ruins as they seemed to start getting fired up. 

"You have got to be kidding me."(x2) 

"Um Carmen?" 

"Yes, lil bro?" 

"I thought you told me this was where the hideout for the Demon King General was. Because if it is, Megumin and Kazuma are about to make a bad decision." 

And right at that moment, I knew that they were about to start a huge disaster. Megumin aimed her staff at the General's Castle. She started chanting some spell that I couldn't hear from here. I knew that I just had to stop her, so I started sprinted to them. 

"EXPLOSION!!!" 

"Megumin! Wait!" 

 ***BOOM***  

There's only so much that I can describe with words. Let's just say that I felt my life flash before my eyes. Watching that enormous explosion from up close made me rethink what my life was at that very moment. 

 _Okay, okay! As long as Aqua doesn't find out any of this happened, I'll be fine._  

"Hey, Ant! What do you think Aqua will do to you if she finds out about this?" 

"Be quiet, Carmen! I was just thinking about that. Besides, if he does come out, then we'll just have to stall hi-" 

Right before I could finish my statement, the four of us heard footsteps coming from the ruins. 

 **"WHO DARES BLOW UP MY CASTLE!!!"**  

Just then, we saw a dark figure riding on a horse come out of the ashes. That would seem normal, (relatively speaking) however, this one was headless. Or rather he had his head on his hand. 

"Awww sweet! A headless horseman! Hey, Ant, don't you have a camera or anything?" 

"No I don't, and besides, it would've ran out of battery by now. Wait, ask him if he knows where the general is." 

 _This headless horseman might just be one of the general's bodyguards._  

Or so I thought. As Carmen walked up to ask him where the general was, I noticed a dark aura radiating from him. That's when it struck me. 

"Carmen, WAIT!" 

The headless horseman didn't hesitate to reach for his sword. The sword was even bigger than Cloud Strife's sword (Final Fantasy VII reference). He swung at Carmen horizontally, barely missing her face. She dodged that in the nick of time too. 

"Kazuma, take Megumin back to town. We'll hold him off while you get to safety." 

"But-" 

"Hurry up! I don't think we'll be able to hold off the horseman." 

Kazuma picked up Megumin and sped off, sprinting like he's never sprinted before. Meanwhile, Carmen was doing her best at defense, blocking blow by blow. She retreated to my spot. 

"You know, a little help would be nice!" 

"Heh, sorry about that. But, who is he? I thought this guy was going to be easy to take down." 

"No, he is one of the Demon King's Seven Generals, and also one of the seven gatekeepers to the Demon King's castle, Beldia. We'll need to defeat all of them to at least get a chance to even see the Demon King." 

 _So, a high-tier enemy showing up at the starter town. Well we sure have GREAT luck finding Beldia here._  

 **"Do you really think you can defeat me? I am Beldia, One of The Seven Generals of The Demon King's Ar-"**  

"Yeah, we kind of already know that. I mean, we kind of have to defeat you, you know, so she can be declared the best mercenary or something like that." 

Beldia just stared at us blankly, then with an angry grunt, he charged right at us. 

"Ant! Focus on attack, I'll take care of the defensive." 

"Alright, let's get it on!!!!" 

Carmen stopped the first vertical sword strike from Beldia. I then jumped up in the air and went to strike him with both of my knives. He blocked it with his other arm, kicked Carmen away, and threw me to the side.  

Carmen was sent flying to a nearby tree and broke it in half. 

 _Woah, this guy is good. But let's see what happens when I use my-_  

"Hey Ant, how about you use some fire and ice magic?" 

She grunted as she got up, having minor scratches and bruises. 

"I was just thinking about that!" 

"Ant, let's go for it this time!" 

Carmen charged towards Beldia with quick movements and swift strikes while my magic powers charged up. I felt the fire coursing through right side, and felt a literal chill go up my right arm. The ground and air around me started to burn and freeze over. 

I felt my body go numb at that moment, as my magic ability had taken over. 

 _Alright, let's do this._  

Using my ice magic, I formed a two-sided, crystalline sword. I charged up my fire at my feet, preparing to deliver the final blow. 

Carmen must've ran out of stamina, because she slowed down and was kicked to the side. 

"Ant! It's all up to you!" 

I released all the energy from my feet to burst forward, like a rocket. My speed was going at a literal speed of sound, as all I heard was a giant booming of air around me. With my left arm, I prepared to deliver the final strike. 

"Here we go! Blow of the Arctic Wind!" 

I stabbed Beldia right on the chest with all the might that I had, resulting in an explosion of ice and fire. I stood up and looked at the area around me, which had Beldia's footprints placed where he was standing. The fog cleared up and I saw Carmen laying beside three trees, which I'm guessing had been knocked down from the fight. I ran over to where she was to make sure she was ok. 

"Hey Carmen, are you okay?" 

No response. 

"Carmen, quit playing around, come on get up." 

There was an obvious tone of worry in my voice. 

I heard a loud crash from behind me. The outer wall of the ruined castle collapsed as an obviously angered Beldia came from the rubble. 

 **"Grrr, did you really think that you were going to be able to defeat me with that move? Hah, you better be saying your prayers."**  

He threw his sword towards me, but I had no magical energy left to block the attack.  

 _Welp, looks like this is where we die._  

The sword was flying towards me at an extraordinary rate. It would hit me in no less than 4 seconds. 

Suddenly, Carmen steps in front of me with her sword prepared to defend this attack. The sword clashed against hers, and as the sword was deflected, her sword broke in half, slashing her face in the process. 

"Ant, go now! Save yourself, I'll distract him in the little time we have." 

 _Awww hell nah. I didn’t come out here so she could get killed._  

"I didn't come this far for us to get killed. Without you, we'll have less of a chance to defeat this general." 

 _I'll have to use what's left of my magic to provide some cover for Carmen. I'll be exhausted but I should still have enough energy to get Carmen to safety._  

I put both my hands straight in front of me and aimed forward. I then released all of the ice and fire magic I had, creating a huge cloud of fog.  

 **"Huh? What the-"**  

I rushed over to where Carmen was and saw if she was able to move.  

Carmen was completely unconscious. 

"Come on Carmen, quit playing around! I used what was left of my magic to cover you." 

No response from Carmen.  

 _Fine, I guess I'll just have to carry her myself. I better hurry though, maybe with everyone's help we will be able to defeat_ _Beldia._  

With all my might, I sprint towards the town with Carmen on my back. The mist I left behind should keep Beldia distracted a bit longer.  

"Ant, LOOK OUT!" 

I looked behind me and noticed a tree flying right towards us. I quickly side-jump out of the way of the enormous projectile, but I quickly get back on my feet and keep sprinting to Axel. 

 **"HEH** **HEH** **! DO YOU REALLY THINK YOU'LL MAKE IT OFF ALIVE?!?!"**  

He was quickly gaining ground on his horse, but we still had a good distance between him. 

 _Come on. Almost there, just have to make it through the plains and head straight into Axel._  

Things were looking pretty grim right at this moment. The skies were covered in gray storm clouds, and there was the lightning, ready to strike its first target. Thunder was booming high overhead, making it hard to hear my own running through the plains. 

"HEAL!" 

That's when I saw everyone waiting for us at the main entrance of the town. Aqua was closer to us, with Kazuma, Megumin, and Darkness following behind her. Thank goodness Aqua was spamming her heal move, since I was really exhausted. Carmen instantly hopped off my back, and stretched her arms and legs with a smirk across her face. 

"Alright, that's more like it! Someone hand me another sword, so that I can defeat this Demon general." 

Instantly, about 10 different people handed Carmen a sword. Carmen chose two katana swords from the pile and held a battle stance. Beldia was quickly approaching us from the forest, with quite an enraged look on his face. 

 **"DO YOU EVEN KNOW HOW HARD IT IS TO JUST SMASH THROUGH TREES??!?!? IT'S HARD AS –profane word here-! But now, I'll make you pay for disrupting my castle and fighting me on my home turf."**  

I quickly got into formation with Carmen, waiting for our next move.  

"So Carmen, what's the plan?" 

She showed a nervous look on her face. 

 _You mean she doesn't even know_ _what to do? Well, guess I'll take it from here._  

Just as I thought that, Beldia raised up his arm, and soon enough, he summoned an army of undead warriors. 

 _Crap, we're toast._  

The undead warriors looked at me, then at Aqua, then back at me again. They charged towards me, making me run for my life.  

"Ant, lead them towards Beldia, I'll take care of the rest!" 

Aqua really sounded sure of herself, even giving me a thumbs up. So, I started running towards Beldia at top speeds. I raised my knives in a battle stance to kind of juke Beldia, in which case he prepared to block. Instead, I pointed my left arm to the ground and froze the ground around me and Beldia to make him and the other undead soldiers slip. 

"Alright Aqua, finish them off!"  

"Sacred Turn Undead!" 

A huge beam of light appeared where Beldia and his soldiers were, and a scream was heard during this. However, Beldia was not killed off by this or even scratched, but rather rolling all over the ground while covering his eyes. 

 **"MY EYES! MY EYES!"**  

 _This is going to be harder than I thought. But what would bring someone like him down?_   

I kept thinking this over again and again. I then thought up of an idea to take down this armored behemoth.   

"KAZUMA! AQUA! MEGUMIN! DARKNESS! CARMEN! I have an idea!"  

They all turned to look at me, but my face quickly turned red from the peer pressure. But I knew that I had to fight my nervousness. 

 _Alright_ _Ant_ _, you can do this, just remain calm._  

"Alright guys, Darkness and Carmen, you two keep Beldia distracted while attacking him. Kazuma, teach me that 'Create Water' move, I might be able to amplify it with my magical prowess. Aqua, you be our support and healer. And Megumin, you'll prepare the finishing blow." 

They all seemed eager to get the mission done and said for. We all put our hands in the middle and then shouted our battle cheer.  

"Let's do it, to it!" 

And so, everyone got to work instantly. Darkness was handling of defending against each strike from Beldia, while Carmen attacked from the sides with her dual katanas. 

"Alright Ant, we've got this one covered!" 

"OK! Just keep him at bay! We need time for this plan to carry out." 

Kazuma taught me the Create Water technique, which didn't use much of my magic at all. So, I worked to amplify its power. 

The clashing of swords from Darkness, Beldia, and Carmen was non-stop. Each time Beldia knocked them down, Aqua healed them back up. 

"Ant, are you almost finished over there?! I'm almost out of magic power!" 

I then felt the water building up on both my hands as I got ready to fire it at Beldia.  

 _Alright since he's armor, water should be his weakness. I mean, metal rusts in water, right?_  

I had no time to think about such simple little things. I felt the water pressure at its maximum on both my arms, which meant it was time for me to weaken him to give an opening. 

"Alright, Darkness, Carmen, hold him down!!" 

Both of their strengths managed to outmatch Beldia's just barely as I yelled: "CREATE WATER!" 

Then, a great blast of water came bursting forth from my arms and completely drenched Beldia. I felt the sheer drop of his stats as soon as he got hit. Now, I just need Megumin to get the finishing blow. 

"Megumin! Now it's your tu-" 

Beldia kicked both Darkness and Carmen to the side and charged right at me. He held me in a headlock as I gasped for air.  

"ANT! (x5)" 

"Megumin do it now!" 

"B-but I'll blow you up as we-" 

"JUST DO IT!" 

Megumin prepared her explosion magic with tears in her eyes. 

"Oh, blackness shrouded in light,   
Frenzied blaze clad in night,   
In the name of the crimson demons,   
let the collapse of thine origin manifest.   
Summon before me the root of thy power hidden within the lands   
of the kingdom of demise! **Exploooooosion** **!!!** " 

I dropped both my knives to the ground while Beldia wasn't noticing and yelled: " **DETONATE!!"**  

We were launched into the air, and I put him in the direction of the explosion's projectile that was going at incredible speeds. 

 _Heh. This is going to make one awesome story. Maybe I won't get to live to tell the tale. I just hope that they get along fine without me._  

"Hey guys, don't worry about me, just remember to keep moving on!" 

"ANT! NO!" 

My life then literally flashed before my eyes. I saw a bright light, and heard the sound of the explosion, but only for about a second as everything went to dark. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

 ** _*5 years ago*_**  

"Hurry up Ant! Uncle Frank wanted to show us something!" 

"Alright, alright, I'm coming." 

Carmen and I walked up the steps to the museum to enjoy what we could see in the exhibits. There was everything from models of dinosaurs to Generals of modern times. We then saw Uncle Frank standing in front of a statue of George Washington. 

"Oh hey, you guys actually came! Thanks a lot, I really appreciate it!" 

"No problem Uncle Frank. So, what did you want to show us?" 

He then pointed at the statue of George Washington. 

"Did you guys know the George Washington was the first and only president to actually fight in a war?" 

"Woah seriously?" 

"Yeah, he also was a major reason we have America today, even when he suffered threat from a greater power." 

Uncle Frank then took a couple steps to the right. 

"But, that isn't what I wanted to tell you. This is to show you that you have to keep fighting for what and who you love. Defend all those people you care about with all your might, no matter the cost." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

"ANT! WAKE UP!!" 

I felt water splash across my face, and quickly rose up.  

"Huh? What happened?!" 

I saw my crew around me all with tears in their eyes. 

"ANT-KUN!" 

All of them, except for Kazuma, jumped to hug me with complete and utter joy. 

Aqua then said: "Ant, we thought you were a goner, you were unconscious after the explosion and you got sent flying across the field. But of course, being the great goddess that I am, I managed to heal you." 

 _Wow, they all each individually cared about me. This meant a lot to me._  

"Thanks a lot everyone, and especially you Aqua." 

I then gave Aqua hug, but she blushed and turned red as I did so. 

"O-of course! I-it was nothing for someone l-like me!" 

We saw Kazuma running towards us with a slip of paper in his hand, with an over-eager expression spread across his face. 

"We got 100 million eris from killing Beldia!" 

"WHAT?!" 

And so, we split the money between each of us making it about 16.7 million eris for each of us. 

"Hey guys, you know what this calls for right? Let's go celebrate at the tavern!!" 

Everyone cheered and went right along with Carmen's suggestion.  

 _Let them go on ahead, they deserved it after all._  

Just as I was walking off, I felt someone tug on my arm. It was Aqua, who had a joyful expression on her face. 

"Come on Ant, as your goddess, I command you to come celebrate with us at the tavern." 

I was about to walk off, but then decided it would be best to go. I made a slight smile with a small chuckle. 

"Very well, then. I will follow you, goddess Aqua." 

We start heading to the tavern, only awaiting what the next day has in store for us. 

 _Well, we are now one step closer to reaching our ultimate goal. We will defeat the Demon king, no matter what it takes._  

 

 ** _To Be Continued_**  

Note: Hey guys, sorry for the incredibly long delay for this chapter. I am a high school student, and final exams are killing me, but I should be back on schedule very soon. Don't worry, Chapter 7 won't be as delayed as this one. I promise ;D 

Next Chapter: Chapter 7: Frostbit Blizzards 

**Author's Note:**

> BTW if you're wondering, this story will be posted earlier on FanFiction, as that's where this story originally started. It will be posted days later on this one.


End file.
